


和缓证据

by Omehal



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omehal/pseuds/Omehal
Summary: 他们曾同样面向前方而立。时而相隔三尺，时而埋入人海，时而比肩接踵。
Relationships: 雷佳音/黄渤





	和缓证据

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自双十一晚会极挑跑男对阵部分

他们曾同样面向前方而立。时而相隔三尺，时而埋入人海，时而比肩接踵。

雷佳音自问从第一次见面至今他们关系变了又变，到底套上几多重俄罗斯套娃一般的笨重枷锁，而在那之中，最微小的那粒实心屹立不动，一切源头均发于此，温柔地生长，缱绻，开出光鲜的花。

他们是前辈与后辈，相隔十年便是相隔一道亘古不越的河流。

时至今日，雷佳音不再需要顾左右而言他，但他仍如履薄冰，娱乐圈的消耗巨大，这短短一年时间便将他透支，一年前他在采访中贸贸然砸下“我不能再低调了”的宣言，今天他在被尽可能精简的活动之中面露板色，他觉得他输得起，他觉得他输不起。

黄渤在二零一八年的赌注则赢得彻底，于是他仍旧与雷佳音拉着没能跨越过去的河流。

《一出好戏》上映时他尚客居南澳，娱乐圈在暑期档的头破血流中腥风血雨，与他无关，与黄渤息息相关。他既没看电影也没大声宣传，圈内好友与他提起，他笑了笑说：渤哥行的，我打一二年就看出渤哥行的。

雷佳音在拍戏，没什么时间追溯那些影评，浏览那些预告片，只偶尔刷起微博，看见黄渤活跃得如同高仿号。

雷佳音在夜深无人偶尔想起黄渤的待人处事，在羡慕里暗暗比对他们的差距。黄渤即便是在应酬的活动之中也游刃有余，来回旋转如同不止歇的陀螺，优雅而轻快。

今天晚上黄渤穿着宽松的运动服站在台上，旁边有黄磊，与他早同道走过半生的男人，他们抵着肩窃窃私语，在聚光灯下也毫不吝啬展示亲密。

雷佳音突然想起几天前他录的宣传视频，他反复咀嚼起师哥上了微博热搜的短短二字，兀地觉出些笑着苦涩的味道来——他的师哥也一样，在时间的河流里一去不复返。

真好。

雷佳音才从黄渤的故乡御风而下，青岛的寒风在江南水乡里一干二净无影无踪，抵不过特别行政区的热意也抵不过上海的躁意。但那寒风却又令他想到他自己的故乡，破落的城市没有常青树木，只有街头的啤酒与天边的火烧云。

那其实与青岛如出一辙。他在青岛的气息之中安定入戏，又或许只是因为黄渤曾在那里扎根而生长。

于是他妄自留下定义，黄渤在娱乐圈中是一种安定的气息，这与徐峥于他，宁浩于他极相似，却又不太一样，也许是因为他们最初见面便以演员身份相待。

在安定的气息中，他很难继续维持对活动的淡漠态度。

他忍不住挑起嘴角。

雷佳音今天穿了一身白，人群里独他一份显眼，可他却努力将自己隐在聚光灯之外去。

在光下他也照旧没什么实质的表情，走神了走神的模样。

黄磊拍他：你试试这种纸巾，好用的。

黄渤回过神来，他把纸巾接来擦了手，没说什么话。

他尽力回想起上次，上上次，上上上次见到雷佳音的时候，他们在幕后见过面，一同经历奖项落马，雷佳音是第一次提名金马奖，他们见面时他穿着紧修的西装，将自己殷勤地包在得体里。他身上却有一种初学者独有的期待无法藏起。

他笑着和雷佳音说：加油啊佳音，一鼓作气往前冲。

雷佳音突然便收敛那份期待低下头，颇有些不好意思，黄渤再次感受到那种在他上上次，上上上次见到雷佳音时的感受，像一块棱面镜，每个角度都看见不一样的反射光线。

雷佳音私下里总是给人一种腼腆的感觉的，这不仅仅是面对他们时才展露而出，那是一种特质，黄渤想，这很难得。

难得的到底是什么，黄渤也心中清楚。

后来他们一同去吃饭，各人均换了便服，雷佳音如同一根绷紧的弦一般慢慢松弛，黄渤说走吧，我们去开个趴。雷佳音看了看手机，踌躇了片刻便说好。

后来黄渤知道雷佳音没有去赴绣春刀和张震的约，他问雷佳音说为什么，雷佳音说：可能那时候的心境，更需要的是你们吧。

黄渤自认自己其实相当在意能否得到他人认可，不仅仅是奖项。他力求在每一件事上达到完美，也许这也给他无形中添增一份担负。雷佳音与他同样是处女座的人，于是他发现雷佳音内心同样与他一样，存着一份拧巴与纠结，他们同为心细的人，同样容易思虑太多。

他是有些难过的，天底下思虑太多的人也太多太多，而雷佳音是其中一员，这终究让他的那些嬉笑怒骂在身边人眼里缺少了说服力。

雷佳音终于笑了，他和身边的四字少年同时露出微笑，礼节性的，主持人聒噪不堪，主角儿安安静静，疲累不堪。

黄渤问黄磊说，刚刚他们说的网剧是什么？

黄磊说，长安十二时辰。他静了一会儿说，我听说制作团队精益求精，服化道很是下了一番功夫。他问黄渤，怎么了渤儿，突然对网剧开始感兴趣了？

黄渤摇头，没有，只是雷佳音在演这部戏，佳音是个好演员，资源应该也能接到很好的。他很坦然地和黄磊说：圈子里太缺少能够把自己沉淀下来的演员了。

黄磊多看了他两眼，又把目光同样投到台上的男人身上，他现在走下来了，步履有些晃晃悠悠。他说：我和佳音不怎么熟，下次有机会再好好认识一下吧。

黄磊突然哼笑了一声，声音气若游丝，但黄渤不费力地听见他的每一个字：又在爱护提携后辈了？

他一时之间失去方寸。

原来是爱护提携后辈。

黄磊明明白白点破了。

他气若游丝：也许吧。


End file.
